Forgotten
by Blacknancho
Summary: Baekhyun memberikan kado kepada Chanyeol di hari jadi mereka. Namun Chanyeol melupakan hari itu.


**Title: **Forgotten

**Cast:** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo

**Genre: **Tentukan sendiri

**Rated:** T

**Lenght: **Ficlet

**Warning: **Shounen-ai! Boyxboy! Broken pairing! Crack pairing!

-Blacknancho Presents-

.

A Ficlet

-Forgotten-

"Yeolli, ini untukmu"

"Apa ini, Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol menatap bingung kotak sedang berhias pita hijau yang Baekhyun sodorkan padanya.

"Bukalah" dengan senyum yang begitu menawan Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membuka kotak itu.

Chanyeol membuka kotak itu, mengangkat benda yang di dalam kotak itu tanpa berniat untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Happy anniversary Chanyeollie hehe" Baekhyun terkekeh masih dengan senyuman manis yang selalu berhasil membuat hati Chanyeol berdesir.

DEG

"a-ah ne happy anniversary Baekhyun-ah. Go-gomawo" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Beakhyun dengan gugup.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Kau tahu, sebulan ini aku berusaha membuatnya sampai tanganku seperti ini. Tapi tenang saja ini bukan apa-apa kok hehe" kekeh Baekhyun sambil menunjukan jari jarinya yang lecet-lecet.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin memberikan satu untukmu dan yang satu lagi untukku, lalu kita bisa memakainya bersama saat natal. Ta-tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi. Jadi, aku memberikanmu keduanya. Untukmu dan…..kyu-kyungsoo hehe" suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Baekhyun mencoba tetap tersenyum untuk menahan tangisnya.

"mianhae, Baekhyun-ah" lirih Chanyeol. Ia menyadari kebodohannya yang melupakan hari jadi mereka bahkan ia hampir melupakan kalau Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Semua hanya karena namja itu. Namja yang baru beberapa bulan Chanyeol kenal. Do Kyungsoo.

"Yeollie, sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu. Jika aku dan Kyungsoo berada pada sebuah jurang dan kau hanya bisa meyelamatkan salah satu diantara kami, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?"

". . . ."

". . . ."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua"

"Wae? Bukankah kau hanya tinggal memilih siapa yang paling kau cintai?"

"KARENA AKUTIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN DAN MENYAKITI KALIAN BERDUA" Chanyeol nampaknya mulai geram dengan situsi yang seolah menyudutkannya. Tidak sadarkah Chanyeol dengan kata-katanya itu?

"TAPI KAU SUDAH MENYAKITIKU PARK CHANYEOL" dan akhirnya semua emosi yang Baekhyun tahan mengalir bersama airmata yang tertahan.

". . . ."

"Setelah aku kembali kau seolah-olah lupa kalau aku adalah kekasihmu, atau mungkin kau memang lupa. Dan sepertinya- ah tidak, pasti kau lupa hari ini adalah hari jadi kita, bukan? Bahkan sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu memanggilku Baekki"

Baekhyun berkata seolah meremehkan Chanyeol. Airmata masih mengalir diwajahnya meski isakan tidak keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak, aku tidak bermak-"

"Sudahlah aku mengerti Chanyeol-ah. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih membutuhkan mu"

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya, tersenyum dan melambai kearah belakang Chanyeol. Ke arah Kyungsoo yang keluar dari arah gedung apartemen Chanyeol.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu sebelum airmatanya kembali mengalir dihadapan Chanyeol.

" Channie, tumben sekali Baekhyun hyung kemari. Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol.

" Ah, ini dia hanya memberikanku kado ulangtahun karena minggu lalu ia tak sempat memberikannya hehe." Bohong. Tentu saja Chanyeol berbohong. Mana mungkin seorang Byun Baekhyun melupakan hari ulangtahun orang yang dicintainya. Tidak seperti Park Chanyeol yang melupakan hari penting bagi mereka berdua.

"Channie kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kacau itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya sedikit lelah. Lebih baik kita kembali ke apartemen" Chanyeol tersenyum senyum yang telah meluluhkan hati seorang Do Kyungsoo dan…Byun Baekhyun tentunya.

Chanyeol meraih satu tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menangkup wajahnya dan menggenggamnya erat seakan tak membiarkanya untuk lepas.

"Ne! Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam special untuk merayakan hari jadi kita" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris mendengar sahutan ceria dari mulut Kyungsoo itu.

Ah, betapa bodohnya Chanyeol melupakan alasan kedatangan Kyungsoo kali ini. Yap, untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka. Hari jadi dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang seharusnya merupakan hari jadinya dengan Baekhyun.

A/N : mihihi akhirnya fic ini di publish juga setelah tertahan selama hampir sebulan haha. dan ini merupakan ficlet exo kedua nancho yang di publish disini. Dan terima kasih banyak yang udah ngerespon positif sama ff nancho yang Rillakuma :D mian ga balesin reviewnya satu-satu.

**Big Thanks To**

**chochoberry | HaRin KimZhang YiJoon | samkou  
chanbaek0592 | ninuksaras | ByunnieFan | BaekToYou**


End file.
